


All the Lights In The Sky-Area 11

by Twisted_Taffy



Category: Area 11
Genre: Dreams, Song writing, Sparkles is sleeping, band friends, band friends are being weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Taffy/pseuds/Twisted_Taffy
Summary: Sparkles floated in a nest of nothingness...His lips lifted in a smile and his voice lifted to join.





	All the Lights In The Sky-Area 11

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: We don't own Area 11.

Sparkles floated in a nest of nothingness, of darkness and silence. His eyelids fluttered softly, caught between the calm of silence of the black and the chaos he somehow knew would come with light, so they remained stuck closed in uncertainty.

His body trembled slightly and he frowned, troubled by the movement but clueless to as how to stop it. His face smoothed as the unwanted occurrence slowly and finally stopped. Whispers of wind brushed against the back of his neck but he paid them no heed, and they too, eventually disappeared.

He floated a while more, content with the stillness. Here he could let his thoughts flow away, his troubles drifting away and leaving him in…peace.

Vibrations came, rumbling from his soul and echoing throughout him. They were new and strange but so unmistakably _his,_ clear and cool. Other echoes came then, old songs wrapping around him, and he pulled them close, a blanket of familiar love protecting him from the new and uncertain.

Curiosity grew within him, longing formed, wanting to explore the mystery even as the old music pulled him away from it. He tried to reach out then, and found he couldn’t, for the blanket of notes that had protected him now turned to hooks, digging into his skin and holding him in place. He hesitated, still unsure if he wanted to leave what he knew he loved.

Slowly, painfully, he pulled the barbs from himself; each spike removed allowing him to reach closer and closer to the vortex of the new and unique.

He ripped the last hook from his skin and flung himself wildly in the new direction. For a moment he felt fear, fear he had lost it, but relief returned as the crisp breeze of new vibrations, of new notes and rhythms and _emotions_ swirled around him, welcoming him.

It pushed him towards the surface, lifting his eyes and filling him with new energy. He reached over, picked up the nearest guitar, and let the new music flow through his soul and out to vibrate through the strings. His lips lifted in a smile and his voice lifted to join.

_“That I’ll rip out all the hooks from my skin so I can grow._

_Now I’ll rip out all the love from my skin so I can grow.”_

* * *

Alex Parvis, the scarf fanatic, glanced over to see his friend and band-mate Jon gently shaking their band’s leader and singer Tom Clarke, better known as Sparkles. Sparkles was currently sprawled facedown out on the couch in their break area, sound asleep. He frowned slightly as Jon shook him, but otherwise didn’t stir.

“Aw mate, just let him sleep. Probably needs it, knowing him. We can practice without him for a while.”

Jon shrugged and joined the rest of the band as they grabbed their instruments and made their way to the practice studio.

Cranking up the volume, knowing the sound-proof walls would stop at least the noise from reaching their resting singer, they set about practicing, eventually turning the practice session into a strange conglomeration of adding weird chords to Sparkles’ songs, making up silly raps and medleys, and generally not getting anything really accomplished before stopping for a break.

Glancing at the still passed-out Sparkles, Leo raised an eyebrow.  “He’s _still_ bloody sleeping?”

Parv nodded, catching the bottle of water Jon tossed at him from the mini-fridge. “Yeah, he said something about not sleeping well lately.”

Jon frowned, “He say why?”

Parv just shrugged. “Weird dreams, I think.”


End file.
